


Text Me Maybe

by galaxyblueflame



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Feminine Michael, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Slightly Underage, Smut, crossdressing michael, ddlb, kinky af, legal age of consent in australia but like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: In where a group of boys find themselves in a group chat~ crossdressing mikey~ daddy kink~ a CALM fanfic~ there will be smut~ depressing thoughts~ underage





	1. Intro

Here's some stuff you might need to know before reading!!

Yes, it is underage!  
Mikey- 16  
Luke- 20  
Ashton- 22  
Calum- 18

This will have ddlb aspects, and yes there will be daddy kinks in the future!

Just to be warned, there will be smut ;)

Mikey is a crossdresser, and he has his pink hair in this! I'm just obsessed with pink haired Mikey tbh

This shall be a textfic for the most part

There will also be swearing in this, just a heads up for the sweet innocent children!!

Actual warning though, depressing thoughts will be mentioned! Same with self harm!! So yes, heed to trigger warning please!

I guess that is it for now?? Besides this obviously being a calm fic bc I'm a slut for ot4, especially when they dote on Mikey! Hope you enjoy :)


	2. I like bananas

*added secretly-a-penguin to the chat*  
*added AshtonIrwin to the chat*  
*added Calcium to the chat*

 

KittenMikey: I like bananas

Secretly-a-penguin: wtf??

AshtonIrwin: what am I doing here, and why do I care about your fruit preference??

KittenMikey: aweee don't be mean

Calcium: banana is a great berry

KittenMikey: haha you're silly, bananas aren't berries

Calcium: uh they actually are

Secretly-a-penguin: so are tomatoes

AshtonIrwin: yeah yeah yeah so are kiwis, but why am I here??

KittenMikey: I was bored and clicked random names to make a group and boom! Here we are

Calcium: fair enough

KittenMikey: anyways thOSE THINGS ARE BERRIES?! SO TOMATOES ARE ACTUALLY FRUIT HOLD UP MIND IS ACTUALLY BLOWN!!

Secretly-a-penguin: haha not the only thing that will be blown

KittenMikey: I'm an innocent bean, plz

AshtonIrwin: okay well why you guys have fun, I have to be an adult and go to bed

KittenMikey: sleep is for the weak.

AshtonIrwin: I guess I'm weak then, goodnight

KittenMikey: ugh okaaaay night night!!

Calcium: oops I should actually also sleep, I got school in the morning

KittenMikey: eww school!! But probably same, okay night night

Secretly-a-penguin: I guess it's just us now kitten ;)

KittenMikey: sorry penguin dude, but I actually should sleep too, I got to get up for school in a few hours T-T

Secretly-a-penguin: awe okay, sleep tight kitten

KittenMikey: akekfocjnw okay nighty night!


	3. Holy Fuck

KittenMikey: 

 

KittenMikey: I got a new outfit, it's soooo cute Secretly-a-penguin: holy fuck

KittenMikey: you said a bad word!!

Calcium: it's a very cute outfit Mikey

KittenMikey: thank you cally!

Calcium: aweeee you called me cally, that's so cute!

KittenMikey: aaaah stop >///<

AshtonIrwin: you look gorgeous in that, and to quote penguin over there holy fuck

KittenMikey: whfkdhabe thank you!! But you swore too!!

Secretly-a-penguin: instead of penguin, you can just call me luke ya know

Calcium: so the Penguins name is Luke, nice

Secretly-a-penguin: thanks calcium

Calcium: my actual name is calum js

KittenMikey: MY NAME IS MIKEY

Secretly-a-penguin: I guessed kitten

AshtonIrwin: mine is Ashton, Ik shocker

KittenMikey: hehe so it's lukey, ashy, and cally! Got it!

Secretly-a-penguin: instead of lukey, you can call me daddy

KittenMikey: alwlfhshqmlc okAY IM LEAVING NOW!!

Calcium: the penguin has no chill omg

AshtonIrwin: don't taint the innocent kitten

Secretly-a-penguin: awe kitten I was just kidding, you don't have to leave

KittenMikey: actually I do, mummy made dinner

AshtonIrwin: okay baby, have fun eating dinner, I'll ttyl

KittenMikey: aaaaah

AshtonIrwin: ??

KittenMikey: I wasn't ready for the calling me baby

AshtonIrwin: haha cute

KittenMikey: awbkexhab stawp!!

Calcium: sorry to interrupt this cute moment, but bye princess enjoy dinner

KittenMikey: omggggg you called me princess

Calcium: bc you are

Secretly-a-penguin: I feel left out

KittenMikey: aweeee lukey!!!

Secretly-a-penguin: but yes dinner is important kitten, go eat it before it gets cold

KittenMikey: okay bye bye


	4. wait, so are you trans??

KittenMikey: aaaah just bought some cute panties!! About time >~<

Secretly-a-penguin: oooooh I'd like to see ;)

KittenMikey: you do know I'm 16, right??

Secretly-a-penguin: ABORT ABORT

Calcium: wait, so are you trans??

KittenMikey: what??

Calcium: cause you wear girl clothes and stuff

KittenMikey: first off clothes don't have genders

KittenMikey: second I'm a boy, I just like more feminine clothes bc they make me look pretty

Secretly-a-penguin: yes v pretty

Calcium: ah okay, sorry if that offended you princess

KittenMikey: *sigh* it's okay, but now you know right?

Calcium: right!

AshtonIrwin: are we just gonna glaze over that the pretty baby bought panties bc I'm not over that

Secretly-a-penguin: SAME TBH BUT THE BOY BE 16

AshtonIrwin: huh

AshtonIrwin: I mean he's legal here, but still

Calcium: not his fault you guys are like 50

Secretly-a-penguin: *gasp* HOW DARE IM ONLY 20

Calcium: ha I'm 18, you're still an old man

KittenMikey: you guys!!!

Calcium: just saying

KittenMikey: hey ashy how old are you??

AshtonIrwin: .....

KittenMikey: ??

Secretly-a-penguin: omg he's actually like 60 something

AshtonIrwin: I'm 22, fuck off

KittenMikey: wow I feel so young

AshtonIrwin: DONT SAY THAT YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO OLD

KittenMikey: aweee I sorry

Calcium: it's bc you are so old

Secretly-a-penguin: ha I'm not the oldest for once

AshtonIrwin: fuck this shit, I'm out

KittenMikey: SWEAR WORDS

AshtonIrwin: but seriously I gotta go

KittenMikey: awe okay bye bye

AshtonIrwin: that was cute

AshtonIrwin: but by cutie

Calcium: goodbye old man

Secretly-a-penguin: ^^^

AshtonIrwin: fuck off


	5. Daddy much??

AshtonIrwin:

  
AshtonIrwin: I'm so bored T-T

KittenMikey: IS THAT YOU?!?!

AshtonIrwin: lol yeah

KittenMikey: omg daddy much???

Lucifer: woooow did Mikey just?!

Calpal: Mikey princess what

AshtonIrwin: what

KittenMikey: what

AshtonIrwin: did you just call me daddy??

KittenMikey: OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT CALLY AND LUKEY CHANGED THEIR NAMES!!!

Lucifer: I got bored, now I'm also secretly Satan

KittenMikey: that's hot

Lucifer: wat

KittenMikey: bc you're in hell, it's a hot place

Lucifer: omg

AshtonIrwin: you're very flirty today what is this, I???

Calpal: this just seemed more fun

KittenMikey: it's a cute name!

Calpal: you're still cuter

KittenMikey: maybe true, but you're hotter

Calpal: you are v flirty today

Lucifer: lowkey feel attacked??

AshtonIrwin: same, the baby called me daddy, still recovering

KittenMikey: ;)

Calpal: I can't omg

AshtonIrwin: oh would you look at that, death

Lucifer: kitten, what has gotten into you??

KittenMikey: nooooothing

Calpal: princess.....

KittenMikey: yes.....

AshtonIrwin: baby cmon you can tell us

KittenMikey: you see, I would but I have to go

AshtonIrwin: what baby no

KittenMikey: bye bye daddy

AshtonIrwin: waIT WHAT YOU CANT DO THAT TO A GUY AND LEAVE?!?!

Lucifer: I'm kinda jealous

Calpal: I'm more than just kind of


	6. Am I Pretty?

AshtonIrwin: aaaaye I got a new drum set today!!!

Lucifer: omg really?? Awe that's awesome!!

Calpal: oooooh fancy I didn't know you played the drums?

KittenMikey: cool

AshtonIrwin: yeah been playing since forever, and I'm so happy!!

Calpal: niiiice I play a Lil guitar myself

KittenMikey: awesome

AshtonIrwin: baby are you okay??

KittenMikey: yes

Lucifer: it doesn't seem like it, what's wrong kitten??

KittenMikey: nothing

Calpal: princess please, I'm starting to worry

AshtonIrwin: same

Lucifer: what he said

KittenMikey: it's just.....

KittenMikey: am I pretty?

Lucifer: the prettiest

AshtonIrwin: you take my breath away

Calpal: drop dead gorgeous

KittenMikey: are you guys just saying that??

AshtonIrwin: no of course not baby, the first time I saw you I died because of how pretty you were

Lucifer:

  
Lucifer: look at this gorgeous little kitten

Calpal: you're so pretty sometimes I don't believe you're even real

AshtonIrwin: why would you even wonder that???

KittenMikey: some people at my school talks about how I'm just some ugly fag, or a fat crossdresser and how disgusting I am

Lucifer: who are these people, I will fight them for even thinking those things about my kitten!!!

Calpal: that is not true princess, you are beautiful and those people who say those things are the disgusting ugly ones

AshtonIrwin: baby no I am so sorry you have to deal with such disgusting people, but they are just jealous because they can't be as adorable and lovable as you are

Lucifer: you are such a sweet little kitten, you're naturally beautiful but you look even more beautiful in your pretty outfits!!

KittenMikey: I'm crying omg guys

KittenMikey: just thank you so much, you guys mean so much to me

AshtonIrwin: you mean so much to me too baby

Calpal: it's seriously nothing princess, you mean so much to me!

Lucifer: I love you too 

KittenMikey: akwkkfshqbe bye!!!


	7. Why're you all so hot?!

Lucifer:

 

 

Lucifer: look at this cute dog!

 

KittenMikey: wtf

 

Lucifer: what??

 

Calpal: omg look at the pupper

 

AshtonIrwin: which dog??

 

Calpal:

 

Calpal: I gotta pupper too

 

Lucifer: that's a good doggo

 

AshtonIrwin: I want a dog now

 

KittenMikey: wtf?! Why're you all so hot?! This is just unfair

 

Calpal: well thank you but you're too cute

 

AshtonIrwin: thanks I think??

 

Lucifer: awe thank you kitten, but you're the utterly gorgeous one

 

KittenMikey: omg stop I'm ew, it's why I'm single af

 

AshtonIrwin: how can someone so pretty be single, what

 

Calpal: seems fake but okay

 

Lucifer: kitten, you do realize you have three hot people basically thirsting for you right?? Trust me, you're gorgeous

 

KittenMikey: omg thank you I guess?? But you guys aren't like thirsting after me, lol

 

Lucifer: um I kind of am, you're like legit so beautiful I can't even function sometimes

 

KittenMikey: hehe well thank you daddy

 

Lucifer: wjkrvihsw this is a great example of how you make me unable to function

 

AshtonIrwin: I thought I was daddy

 

KittenMikey: oh trust me you're also extremely daddy af

 

AshtonIrwin: thank you baby

 

Calpal: I'm like the only one who hasn't been called daddy, I need to up my game

 

KittenMikey: aweeee cally!! I sorry, you're also daddy!!

 

Lucifer: boy he's like 5

 

Calpal: yeah well Mikey thinks I'm daddy, so suck it

 

Lucifer: I'll suck my kitten

 

Calpal: um he's not yours stop

 

KittenMikey: wjekcihsbwd

 

Lucifer: not yet but he will be. And I'll have him screaming my name

 

Calpal: wtf you're like 50 stop, if Mikey is going to be screaming anyone's name it'll be mine

 

KittenMikey: anqlwjchs?!?!

 

AshtonIrwin: STOP TAINTING THE INNOCENT BABY OMG CHILL GUYS

 

KittenMikey: thank you ashy

 

AshtonIrwin: plus it's clear he'd be screaming my name

 

KittenMikey: wnkwlfishq bye!!!


	8. Ashy

**Trigger warning!! Self harm is mentioned**

 

*chat with DaddyAsh*

 

KittenMikey: ashy

 

KittenMikey: ashy please respond

 

KittenMikey: Ashton please, I might do something I regret if I don't have someone to speak to

 

-~-~- 20 minutes -~-~-

 

DaddyAsh: oh my god baby what's wrong?!

 

DaddyAsh: I was asleep, I'm sorry for responding late

 

DaddyAsh: but baby please answer, I'm worrying over here

 

DaddyAsh: I can see you're reading these Mikey

 

DaddyAsh: that's it, I'm calling  
  


-=+=- Ashton -=+=-

The phone ringed as I waited anxiously for my baby to answer. _Please be okay._ With a click, I know Mikey answered.

 

"Baby, are you there??" I ask, worry clear in my voice. A hiccup was heard over the phone.

 

"Daddy!" Mikey sobbed, voice wavering. I instantly sat up, blood running cold.

 

"Baby what's wrong, why're you crying?!" This only seemed to make him cry harder.

 

"I-I'm sorry daddyyyyy!!" He bawled "I did something stupid, I'm sorry!! I'm sorry I'm such a screwup!" My heart wrenched at hearing this. My mind raced with all kinds of things my sweet boy could have done. Fear clenched at my heart, my head pounding.

 

"Baby, calm down it's okay you're okay. Just take some deep breaths and calm down for daddy, okay?" I whisper gently, trying to soothe my baby boy. I hear him stutter, trying to even out his breathing. "That's it baby, just slow breaths."

After awhile, he seemed to calm down enough to make clear sentences. "Now baby.... what exactly was this stupid thing you did...?" I ask, fear evident in my voice. Mikey goes silent for a bit. "Please tell me baby boy, I want to help!" I beg slightly. I'm just hoping he didn't do what I thought he did.

 

"I-I....." Mikey sighs sadly, sounding ready to cry again. "I might have um.... c-cut....." My eyes widen at hearing that, chest clenching painfully. It's what I expected, but hearing that this perfect beautiful boy actually felt so sad it drove him to that.....well it just absolutely broke my heart. Though, he took me not answering as another way. "I-I'm sorry daddy! I know I shouldn't have but I just couldn't!! Please don't leave me!!" He whimpered, crying again.

 

"No no no baby, it's okay I was just in shock I'm so sorry baby calm down! Its going to be okay, I'm not going to leave you, ever, it's okay it'll be okay." I quickly say, trying to comfort the sad boy.

 

"R-really??" He whispers, afraid that I would be lying.

 

"Really. I could never leave someone as perfect as you." I say truthfully. I may not have known this boy for that long, but I meant every word of it.

 

"I'm not perfect ashy." Mikey sighs, frown evident in his tone. How could this boy not see how the rest of us see him?

 

"Baby trust me, you're perfect to me. And I bet Luke and calum view you just the same way." I chuckle, knowing how Mikey practically has them wrapped around his finger and he doesn't even realize it.

 

"Well....thank you...."

 

"Aweeee, is baby embarrassed??" I coo, wishing I could see the pretty blush spread over his pale skin.

 

"Shuddup!" He groans, voice muffled.

 

"You are just so cute baby." I chuckle, resting my head on my hand.

 

"Am not!" He mutters lazily, yawning lightly. I could tell he was tired from all this stress. I wanted to know what lead him up to doing that, but he was so happy I decided to not bring it up.

 

"Are too~" I laugh, picturing his cute little pout. Sighing contently, I lay back in bed. When Mikey doesn't answer, I get concerned. Did I somehow make him upset?? "Mikey?? You okay?" He answers me in the form of a light snore, making me laugh. The cutie fell asleep on the phone! Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to hang up though, so I set the phone next to me and drift off to sleep.


	9. Loulou

KittenMikey: AAAAAAH GUYS!!

 

DaddyAshton: What is it baby??

 

Lucifer: What is it?? Wait why do you get to be daddy what ew no

 

DaddyLuke: There, much better

 

Calpal: I wanna be daddy too what

 

DaddyCal: There! But what is it princess??

 

KittenMikey: I gots these cute chokers!!

 

DaddyLuke: Tell me about them kitten

 

KittenMikey: OKAY SO!! One is this cool holographic one with a metal kitty in the middle of it! Another is like leather and half is a cute pastel purple while the pther part is pastel pink with a cute metal heart on it! Then I gots this cute pink one with a white bow that has a baba on it that says melanie martinez and I am obsessed with it!! Then I have these two where one says cry and the other says baby on it, cause mel is bae! But I gave the cry part to my bestest friend Lou, so we can match!

 

DaddyCal: Awe those sound adorable princess!!

 

DaddyAshton: You're just too cute baby

 

DaddyLuke: Maybe I can see you in them kitten

 

KittenMikey: Maybe another time!

 

DaddyLuke: I'll remember that ;)

 

DaddyCal: So who's this Lou of yours??

 

KittenMikey: OH! 

 

KittenMikey: Can I add him to the group chat?? He's been wanting to meet you guys!

 

DaddyAshton: Sure, I'd love to meet your friends baby

 

DaddyLuke: I'm down 

 

DaddyCal: I love meeting new people!!

 

KittenMikey: Yaay!!

 

***KittenMikey has added BabyLou to Mikey is too cute***

 

KittenMikey: LOULOU!!

 

BabyLou: Wtf??

 

KittenMikey: Louuuu these are the friends I told you about

 

BabyLou: Ah hey mates

 

DaddyAshton: Yo, I'm ash

 

BabyLou: Figured that out by your name, but I've heard about you from Mikey

 

DaddyAshton: Hopefully all good things

 

BabyLou: If I remember correctly, you're the sweethearted old man

 

DaddyAshton: OLD MAN??!!

 

DaddyLuke: HA SUCK IT OLD MAN!!

 

BabyLou: And you're the perverted dude who is also an old man

 

DaddyLuke: HEY!!

 

DaddyAshton: Pfft

 

DaddyCal: Dang, I'm scared to hear what was said about me.....

 

BabyLou: The baby puppy

 

DaddyCal: Aweeee that's cute!!

 

BabyLou: From what I've heard, a child who isn't daddy what so ever

 

DaddyCal: oh :(

 

KittenMikey: LOULOU STOP BEING A MEANIE 

 

BabyLou: I'm sorry, I'm just worried that they'll use my best friend :/

 

KittenMikey: Aweeee Lou!!

 

DaddyAshton: I would never use Mikey, I care for him deeply

 

DaddyLuke: Okay I know I sound perverted, but I'm not here for some sleazy reason, I genuinely adore Mikey and his cuteness 

 

DaddyCal: I get why you're worried for your friend, and it's sweet! But you got to understand we all care very much for Mikey

 

BabyLou: Okay I'm sorry.....

 

KittenMikey: You better be

 

BabyLou: I am!! I just love you, is all

 

KittenMikey: Aweee I love you too!!

 

BabyLou: Just I want you guys to know something before I go

 

BabyLou: Wear protection, okay bye bye

 

***BabyLou has left the chat***

 

KittenMikey: LOU

 

DaddyLuke: I'll always be safe for you kitten <3

 

KittenMikey: BYE

 

 


	10. Do penguins have feelings

KittenMikey: Do penguins have feelings??

 

DaddyLuke: kitten what??

 

DaddyCal: I'd like to think so

 

DaddyAshton: baby it's like 2 am over there, go to sleep

 

KittenMikey: Not tired

 

DaddyAshton: sweety, you have school soon, you need your beauty rest

 

DaddyCal: Princess please go to sleep, it's good for you

 

DaddyLuke: Kitten, you need your rest

 

KittenMikey: But you guys are up.....

 

DaddyCal: I woke up bc I got a text from you, and I couldn't stop myself from responding to your adorable self

 

DaddyAshton: It's 7 am where I am, and I have a job to go to so

 

KittenMikey: Oh right, I forgot about timezones

 

DaddyLuke: I just have insomnia

 

KittenMikey: Oh no poor Lukey!!

 

DaddyLuke: Naw it's okay, it's not as bad as people make it out to be DaddyLuke: Like it is a blessing when you are up at 3 am and you know you'll be up for awhile, so then you have all of this time to finish school work

 

KittenMikey: Well if you aren't sleeping, then neither am I!

 

DaddyLuke: Kitten no, I'll be going to bed, so you go to bed too

 

KittenMikey: No

 

DaddyAshton: Baby don't be bad

 

KittenMikey: No, I'm not sleeping

 

DaddyCal: Princess, if you be a good boy and sleep, I'll give you a reward <3

 

KittenMikey: How can you give me anything when we live nowhere near eachother 

 

DaddyCal: I can send you something through the mail

 

KittenMikey: .....

 

KittenMikey: Okay fine, I go to bed now

 

DaddyCal: Good boy <3

 

DaddyLuke: Okay kitten, sweet dreams, hope you dream of me

 

KittenMikey: oki nigh night papa! Nigh night daddy! Nigh night dada!!

 

DaddyCal: Oh my lord help, he called me papa frick that was so cute I???

 

PapaCal: I am now papa, it is just who I am.

 

DaddyAshton: Aweeee tired Mikey is so cute!! (Even though my baby boy gets cranky)

 

DadaLuke: 1) still not yours  2) I can't breathe this is too cute omg I'm dada!! I feel so loved, fuck that was too precious

 

PapaCal: I do feel the love omg!! One day that princess will be the death of me with his pure adorableness

 

DaddyAshton: I fully agree with you omg

 

DadaLuke: Me too dude, me too


	11. My princess parts (Smut)

**Warning: NSFW**

 

***PrincessM is now chatting with PapaCal***

 

 

PrincessM: Heyy

 

PapaCal: Aweeee you changed your name! It's fitting :)

 

PrincessM: Hehe thank youu 

 

PapaCal: But this is a pleasant surprise, we're talking not in the group chat

 

PrincessM: Ik, I just wanted to personally thank you

 

PapaCal: Idk what I did, but you're welcome princess

 

PrincessM: 

 

PrincessM: Maybe this will jog your memory daddy, I got your present

 

PapaCal: Fuck princess, you look beautiful

 

PrincessM: Hehe thank you daddy, dressed up in my pretty panties just for you

 

PrincessM: I hope you like

 

PapaCal: Oh princess, I love!

 

PrincessM: I'm glad daddy! But daddy, I have a bit of a problem...

 

PapaCal: Oh no, what is it princess, are you okay??

 

PrincessM: My princess parts are tingling.....

 

PapaCal: Fuck princess

 

PapaCal: Do you want daddy to help?

 

PrincessM: Please daddy, I need you

 

PapaCal: Anything for you princess

 

PapaCal: Can you touch yourself for daddy?

 

PrincessM: Okay daddy

 

PrincessM: Are you touching yourself daddy?

 

PapaCal: Yes princess

 

PrincessM: Daddy it feels so good

 

PapaCal: Princess, if you're okay with it, can you try playing with your hole

 

PrincessM: Idk I'm scared daddy, what if it hurts??

 

PapaCal: Awe sweetheart, you don't have to if you aren't ready

 

PrincessM: But I wanna try....

 

PapaCal: Okay darling, lick your fingers real good

 

PrincessM: Then what daddy?

 

PapaCal: Tease yourself princess, and when you're ready slowly put in a finger

 

PrincessM: It feels weird

 

PapaCal: It's okay love, it gets better

 

PrincessM: Okay daddy

 

PapaCal: Do it real slow for daddy, pretend it's me fingering you princess

 

PapaCal: I wish I was there to see you, I bet you look so beautiful

 

PrincessM: Daddy feels good

 

PrincessM: Feels better when I think it's you

 

PapaCal: I wish it was me, I'd take my time slowly opening you up

 

PapaCal: Kiss your thighs, mark you as mine as you whither with pleasure

 

PapaCal: I'd make you only able to scream my name

 

PrincessM: Mmm daddy please

 

PapaCal: I'd lick and tease you everywhere, touch all the right spots

 

PrincessM: Fuck daddty I wanna cum, please daddy

 

PapaCal: Uh-uh, not yet princess

 

PrincessM: But daddyyyyy

 

PapaCal: Don't whine, or you won't cum at all.

 

PrincessM: Yes daddy, sorry daddy

 

PapaCal: Good boy, now continue to finger yourself slowly, don't touch your precious cock though

 

PapaCal: I want you to cum untouched

 

PrincessM: dadfy] so goood

 

PapaCal: Look at you, can't even type properly

 

PapaCal: I bet you look like such a pretty mess

 

PrincessM: Close daddyyy

 

PapaCal: Slow down princess, daddy cums first

 

PrincessM: Please daddfy cujm please, Iw anna cum feels so good

 

PapaCal: I love how I make you such a mess princess, about to cum

 

PapaCal: Wish you were here to cum all over your pretty face

 

PrincessM: I'd love that daddy, wish I wes tgere to suk your cock daddy, wish it was in me want tyou so bad

 

PapaCal: Fuck prinsdess cuminh

 

PrincessM: Camm  i pretty please cum daddy

 

PapaCl: Yes princess, you can cum now

 

PrincessM: Thba dk you deraddyh

 

 

-=+=- 5 mins later -=+=-

 

PrincessM: That was fun

 

PapaCal: Yes it was princess

 

PrincessM: I tired now

 

PapaCal: I can see why, why don't you take a nap love??

 

PrincessM: Okay papa, nigh night

 

PapaCal: Sweet dreams princess <3


	12. Polygamy is cool

PrincessM: Aaaaah, so close to summer! Yet so far away....

 

DadaLuke: Guessing you're excited for summer break?

 

PrincessM: So excited, like imagine everything I could do!!

 

DadaLuke: Like me?

 

PapaCal: Like he'd want to do some crusty old man

 

DadaLuke: HEY

 

DaddyAshton: Ha

 

DadaLuke: Idk why you're laughing, you're older than me so in turn more crusty and also an old man

 

DaddyAshton: Okay rude

 

PrincessM: I won't be doing anybody with those attitudes.

 

DadaLuke: Sorry kitten

 

PapaCal: I didn't mean it princess, I was only joking :)

 

DaddyAshton: Sorry baby

 

PrincessM: It's okay :)

 

PrincessM: Nobody is doing Mikey, he's an innocent virgin who is saving for his lover not some creeps online

 

DadaLuke: Um what??

 

PapaCal: That's kind of rude princess

 

DaddyAshton: Baby, what did you just say?

 

PrincessM: It's not Michael, I'm his friend Zayn

 

DaddyAshton: And you think you can speak for what Michael wants why???

 

DadaLuke: We may not be lovers now, but it's clear we have feelings like that

 

PapaCal: Michael is very special to me, we're practically like lovers already, I'm just waiting for when we actually meet to make it official

 

PrincessM: Listen here guys, he wouldn't date one of you in fear of hurting the other two, so it really won't happen.

 

DadaLuke: Polygamy is cool

 

DaddyAshton: We all love him, so we can all date him, it's not that strange for polygamy to be a thing

 

PapaCal: Exactly, if he can't choose one, he can have all three! If he wants of course

 

PrincessM: I doubt he wants

 

PrincessM: If he had to choose anybody, he'd choose me

 

DadaLuke: BITCH WHAT

 

PapaCal: Nobody wants your crusty self

 

DaddyAshton: Oh please, Michael clearly loves us, shove off

 

PrincessM: Keep dreaming fellas, all you are are strangers online

 

PrincessM: You don't know the feeling of holding him in your arms, you don't know how cute he is when he eats, you don't know how he looks at the stars. You don't know him.

 

PrincessM: I got to go, he's coming back, I'll be deleting these

 

PapaCal: We may not know them now, but we will

 

DadaLuke: Not everything is about the physical thing buddy, he's more than just a cute face. He has a personality, and that's what we fell for

 

DaddyAshton: But we do know how excited he gets for his favorite bands, how adorable he is when he pouts, he gets clingy and grumpy when he's tired, and we also know he gets sad too but that's okay bc we'll always be there for him we love him. It is so much more than just the good parts and the physical parts. We love every aspect of him, and that is why he loves us too

 

PrincessM: Hey guys!! Sorry I was gone, had to use the potty

 

DaddyAshton: It's okay baby :)

 

DadaLuke: Hey kitten, missed you

 

PapaCal: I missed my princess

 

PrincessM: Aweee hehe I missed my daddy, dada, and papa too :)


	13. A tired kitten

***SleepyKitten is now chatting with DadaLuke***

 

SleepyKitten: Dadaaaa

 

DadaLuke: Hey kitten, what are you doing up at this time?

 

SleepyKitten: Don't wanna sleep

 

DadaLuke: But you have to kitten

 

SleepyKitten: Why :(

 

DadaLuke: Because you need your beauty sleep of course!

 

SleepyKitten: Are you calling me ugly

 

DadaLuke: Kitten no of course not! You're the beautifulest thing I have ever seen

 

SleepyKitten: Lol sure

 

DadaLuke: Michael, I'm serious. You're so pretty it's hard to believe you're even real some times, trust me when I say you are absolutely stunning

 

SleepyKitten: Thank you I'm sorry dada

 

DadaLuke: It's okay kitten, I understand you don't always feel confident about yourself, but that's why I'm here to make sure you know how precious you really are

 

SleepyKitten: You're the best dada

 

_What Luke didn't need to know was that Michael for some reason really wanted to type out I love you. He almost did, but he quickly erased it. They weren't even together, Michael thought sadly._

 

DadaLuke: I'm pretty sure that title belongs to you love

 

SleepyKitten: Aaaaah

 

DadaLuke: Awe you're just too cute, you like that name huh love?

 

SleepyKitten: Yeah dada :)

 

DadaLuke: How did I get so lucky to meet you

 

SleepyKitten: If anyone's lucky, it's me

 

SleepyKitten: I tired dada

 

DadaLuke: Then sleep kitten

 

SleepyKitten: But I wanna keep talking to you :(

 

DadaLuke: I'll always be here when you get back

 

SleepyKitten: Don't wanna

 

DadaLuke: Then how about I call you

 

SleepyKitten: You're the best dada

 

_And nobody needs to know that Luke whispered sweet nothings to Michael as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Nobody needs to know about how much Luke yearned to just say those three word's he had been feeling lately, a simple "I love you", but he couldn't._


	14. Summer plan

SleepyKitten: Yaaaay I'm so happy!!

 

PapaCal: What happened princess??

 

DadaLuke: What, finally realize you love me

 

DaddyAshton: Why is that baby

 

SleepyKitten: Summer break is here, no more school!!

 

DaddyAshton: Oh that's great!

 

PapaCal: Ha I got out like a week ago

 

SleepyKitten: Shush it

 

DadaLuke: Oh that's cool, summer is great

 

SleepyKitten: Hehe I know! But I have to go, loulou wanted to go to the mall

 

DaddyAshton: Okay bye beautiful

 

PapaCal: Have fun princess

 

DadaLuke: I'll miss you kitten

 

SleepyKitten: Bye bye :)

 

***Dada has invited PapaCal and DaddyAshton in Summer plan***

 

DaddyAshton: The fuck???

 

PapaCal: What is this

 

DadaLuke: So I have a plan, one Mikey can't know about

 

PapaCal: Ominous but go on

 

DaddyAshton: And it is??

 

DadaLuke: We should surprise him and go visit him

 

DadaLuke: We all love him right? But we're waiting until we meet, so why not go down?

 

PapaCal: Are you serious?? Like if you're 100% serious, then I am down

 

DaddyAshton: I have to ask for time off from work but yeah I want to meet my baby

 

DadaLuke: But when would a good time be?

 

DaddyAshton: Hmm, maybe two weeks from now? I need to tell my boss ahead of time

 

PapaCal: Holy heck, are we really doing this

 

DadaLuke: Well I am

 

DaddyAshton: i'm doing it to, I want to see Mikey

 

PapaCal: Then I do to

 

DadaLuke: So it's settled, two weeks from now

 

PapaCal: Two more weeks, yeah

 

DaddyAshton: I'll let my boss know

 

PapaCal: Still can't believe we're actually doing this

 

DadaLuke: Me either haha

 

DaddyAshton: Same, but it'll be so worth it, I'm excited

 

PapaCal: Me too

 

DadaLuke: Same


End file.
